Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?
by AudeSnape
Summary: Lorsque la fille de Harry lui demande une histoire c'est toujours une histoire vraie et il y a toujours son père dedans. /!\SNARRY/!\


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonnes choses. Que cette année soit symbole de bonheur pour vous tous.**

 **Ensuite je voulais vous présenter cette histoire qui trainait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais.**

 **Disclamer : Cet univers appartient à notre reine J.K Rowling. La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est la connerie de mon cerveau qui me fait sortir des choses comme ça.**

 **Je vous aime les gens.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Papa ! Papa !

Harry posa son manteau et vit sa fille arriver en courant jusqu'à lui. Il se pencha et attrapa sa fille. En la soulevant, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

-Coucou ma chérie, tu ne dors pas encore ? demanda-t-il en l'amenant jusqu'à sa chambre.

La petite fille rigola et fit non de la tête. Elle serra dans ses bras sa peluche dragon et lui dit :

-Je voulais que tu me racontes une histoire.

-Une histoire ? Laquelle ? Tu veux que je lise les contes de Beedle le Barde ?

Harry posa son enfant sur son lit et la borda. Il s'assit sur son lit en attendant qu'elle trouve quelle histoire elle voulait. La petite fille avait son pouce dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils. Une mimique que Harry reconnaissait entre mille car elle ne venait pas d'elle.

-Alors ma princesse ?

-Tu peux me raconter la fois où toi et Papa vous êtes tombés amoureux ?

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire. Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était entendre leur histoire d'amour.

-D'accord. Alors, j'étais en sixième année à Poudlard, le méchant mage noir n'était pas encore mort et je menais une enquête secrète sur ce grand vilain. Papa m'aidait beaucoup à l'époque car il voulait aussi que le méchant parte loin, loin, très loin d'ici.

La petite fille écoutait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Donc malgré qu'il travaillait pour lui il m'aidait.

-Mais pourquoi il travaillait pour le méchant ?

-Parce que comme le méchant était très méchant, il l'avait forcé à le rejoindre. Mais tu connais ton papa, il est très têtu, comme toi, alors il voulait à tout pris m'aider. Donc en sixième année, je pensais être amoureux de tata Ginny et lorsqu'elle m'avait fait un bisou j'avais été très triste.

-Parce que ses bisous ils sont pas agréables ?

-Si, ils l'étaient mais je me rendais compte qu'elle n'était pas la personne que je voulais. Que je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça. Alors comme j'étais triste, je faisais des bêtises.

-Des grosses bêtises ?

-Oui plutôt...

-Comme arracher la tête de ta peluche préférée ?

-Non, pas des bêtises aussi grosse que cela.

-Tu coupais les cheveux de ta Barbie ?

Harry rigola et acquiesça.

-Tout à fait, je faisais des bêtises comme cela. Donc lorsque Albus a vu que je faisais des bêtises il a commencé à me gronder mais là, ton papa a pris pour la première fois ma défense. On se ressemblait plus qu'on ne le pensait alors il a commencé à m'aider. Au bout de quelques temps je lui ai dit que j'étais triste à cause de tata Ginny. Il a eu une très grosse colère et a crié sur tata. Tu te rends compte ?

-Tu l'as puni ?

-Oui, et je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence.

-Papa il a encore des grosses colère parfois ?

-Parfois, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je le puni à ma façon.

A coup de caresse et de sexe mais cela, les oreilles d'une petite fille ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Alors il s'est excusé et a continué à m'aider dans mon enquête. Mais tout doucement, je remarquais qu'il me regardait de plus en plus et était très gentil envers moi. J'ai apprécié qu'il soit très gentil et un jour, alors que j'étais triste parce que quelqu'un avait été méchant avec moi, ton papa est venu me consoler.

-Et il t'a fait un bisou ?

-Et je lui ai fait un bisou, annonça Severus Snape en entrant dans la chambre de l'enfant.

-Et depuis vous êtes toujours heureux ?

-Toujours, dirent-ils en chœur.

La petite fille sourit et s'allongea sur le côté prête à dormir.

-Papas, je crois que Scorpius et moi on tombera amoureux et on sera heureux toute notre vie comme vous.

Harry allait pour répondre quand il reçu un coup de pied de la part de Severus.

-J'espère alors qu'il te rendra heureux, dit le Serpentard avant que son mari ne dise quoi que se soit.

-Sinon tu ferais une grosse colère ?

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Papa Harry il dit que c'est pas grave parce qu'il a sa façon à lui de te punir.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant avec un grand sourire vers son mari qui était rouge pivoine. Alors il faut que j'évite de faire des colères.

Harry, pour éviter le regard de Severus, se pencha vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit. Severus fit de même et les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied Sev' ? demanda Harry qui se servait un thé.

-Parce que je savais que tu allais lui dire que c'était hors de question, répondit-il en se mettant dans le dos de Harry.

-Évidemment...

-Je te rappelle que Lucius est mon ami et Drago le tien.

Harry grogna un peu mais ne dit rien de plus. Il prit sa tasse et commença à la boire alors que l'autre homme posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Et maintenant, dit Severus langoureusement près de son oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait bien trop bas sur son corps. Si tu me disais quelles punitions tu aimes me donner.

Harry recracha son thé, le projetant sur le mur en face de lui.

Severus prit la tasse d'une main et la posa loin. Une fois fait il prit Harry et le retourna vers lui.

-Sev'... pas ici, Lily pourrait nous entendre ou encore se réveiller et nous voir, dit-il alors que son mari l'embrassait divinement dans le cou sur un point sensible qu'il avait découvert.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Non, dis moi.

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact de Severus qui cherchait à découvrir de plus en plus sa peau.

-Je me dis qu'il manque une présence ici.

Harry attrapa les épaules de son mari et le poussa un peu pour capter son regard.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Totalement.

Harry sourit. Une nouvelle histoire allait peut-être commencer et il pourrait la raconter aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'était assez court je l'avoue mais je me demandais si je ne ferais pas quelques suites avec leurs enfants qui leur demanderait d'autre histoire pour découvrir comment ils sont arrivés à se marier. Enfin on verra.**

 **Alors peut-être à bientôt**


End file.
